Surface coatings, such as wallpapers are commonly used for their decorative function, but have several problems associated with them. While some of these problems deal with the application of the product to a particular surface, others relate to the removal of the attached product, either during application for making adjustments, or at a later date. Some types of wallpaper need to be applied using an adhesive, commonly referred to as a paste, that needs to be applied, usually in a wetted state, to the back of the wallpaper prior to its' application. The use of this type of wallpaper frequently requires that the receiving surface be treated with a sizing agent prior to application, to facilitate the adhesion of the wallpaper to the surface. The application of the paste to the wallpaper requires certain tools, including measuring and cutting tools, and a brush and water source for activating the paste, for example. Also, application of this type of wallpaper is best performed by persons skilled in doing so, rather than a typical consumer.
Some wallpapers are distributed as “prepasted”, meaning that they contain a layer of an adhesive on their back surfaces, which has to be wetted prior to application of the wallpaper to the particular surface. As in the case of wallpaper that is not prepasted, the use of prepasted wallpaper may also require additional preparation of the wall surface to facilitate the adhesion of the wallpaper, and the need for application by a skilled person. Since most wallpapers contain a design, it is often difficult when applying a second sheet of wallpaper to align the sheets such that the design is properly aligned; it is often difficult to move and/or reposition wet sheets of wallpaper while doing so.
Consequently, many types of wallpaper are difficult for the average person to apply. Once the wallpaper is attached to the wall surface, if the job have been done properly, the wallpaper will remain attached to the wall, and can be difficult to remove. If removal is not done properly, the underlying walls can be easily damaged. For individuals living in an apartment, such damage, for example, prior to vacating the apartment, could result in a loss of a security deposit. For individuals who are somewhat transient, but would like to decorate the walls of their residence, the use of wallpaper, while desirable, may not be practical because of the issues associated with its' application and removal from the walls.
The prior art contains references to the use of pressure sensitive adhesives with wallpaper to produce a repositionable product. However, the pressure sensitive adhesives used are frequently distributed on the backing as localized droplets, rather than a smooth layer on the surface, and most tend to employ a microsphere adhesive. Further, the microsphere adhesives are more commonly used on items such a decorative borders or decals, rather than on a wallpaper, which is intended to cover a greater surface area than a border or decal.
Thus, there is a need for a wallpaper product which can be readily applied to a wall surface by the typical user, and which can be repositioned without damaging the wall surface. Embodiments of the present invention meet this need by providing a repositionable wall paper which the average user can apply, and later reposition as desired, without causing significant damage to the underlying wall surface.